


Untitled

by fallenice



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenice/pseuds/fallenice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Nino begs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Jun grabs Nino by his cheek and turns his face around so that their eyes are locked together.

"Beg for me," he says, voice commanding, but Nino can also hear the barely hidden lust.

"Why should I," Nino replies instead, "You want this more than I do."

"Oh?" Jun challenges, rubbing against the entrance of Nino's hole, "I can leave right now."

"You wouldn't want to," Nino retorts, rubbing his butt cheeks against Jun's arousal, "Unless you want only your hands for company tonight,"

Jun leans downwards a little and rests his lips onto Nino's exposed neckline. He kisses it lightly first, before his tongue escapes from his lips and he licks the skin. His other hand wanders downwards to Nino's nipple and starts leaving feather-like touches on it. Jun can feel Nino tense up and hear sounds that the smaller man is desperately trying to control himself from making. Then, instead of his tongue, Jun's teeth sinks into Nino's neck while his fingers pinch his nipple at the same time.

"Juuunnn," Nino moans beautifully, defenseless against a double assault.

"And?" Jun, smug thanks to the sounds he managed to elicit from Nino, continues his assault on the smaller man's nipple as he licks at the red mark on Nino's neck.

"Just do it," Nino says in between pants.

"Do what?" Jun replies as his hand dips down to find Nino's dripping hardness. His hand briefly touches it and he delights in the way Nino gasps at the contact.

"Prep me," Nino says, trying to assert dominance still.

Jun will let him win this small one; after all, winning the war is more important than winning individual battles.

The preparation is quick. Jun puts on the condom (trying not to make a noise as his hands come in contact with his arousal) and reaches for the lube on the nightstand. He pours it over his fingers and throws the closed tube on the floor, feeling Nino shiver at the sound of the bottle hitting the ground. Jun inserts two fingers at one go, scissoring Nino open. A third one follows after Jun deems Nino ready. He places all three fingers inside of Nino as deep as he can and _curls_ , hitting Nino's prostate.

"Juuuun," Nino almost screams as pleasure pulses through his own body. Jun doesn't let up and continues to abuse the spot with his fingers.

"Say it," Jun demands as he speeds up his actions with his fingers.

Nino tries to bite down his pleas. He doesn’t like losing.

"Please," Nino finally says.

"Please, what?" Jun taunts, nibbling at Nino's earlobe.

_Bastard._

"Please _fuck_ me," Nino gasps as Jun's fingers hit his spot once again.

Jun removes his fingers quickly and places both his hands on Nino's hips to stabilize him. Nino whines at the loss but Jun’s cock, which stretches him and hurts him in the most pleasurable way, quickly replaces the empty space. Jun enjoys the way Nino's tightness engulfs him and pulls him in for a while before he pulls out. He then thrusts back into his hole, fast, hard and hitting his prostate directly.

"JUN," Nino screams and Jun begins thrusting fervently in him, reducing the smaller man to unintelligible noises. Nino reaches out for his own cock to finish when Jun, removing one of his hands from Nino's hips, beats his hand away.

"You will come without touching yourself," Jun growls against his ears and speeds up even more. Nino loses his sense of place and time there and then, only knowing pleasure after pleasure as Jun moves inside of him. He pants, the pressure at the pit of the stomach getting more intense and threatening to explode at any moment.

"Come for me."

And Nino does, releasing all the pressure and letting himself sink into a world of utter euphoria.

Nino tightens around Jun even more and Jun finishes, deep inside of Nino.

 

 

___

 

 

"Are you okay?" Jun asks, concerned, as they both come down from the high.

Nino resists the urge to hit him on his head, "I asked for it, remember?"

Jun still looks unconvinced and proceeds to carry Nino – princess style- to their bed.

"I am not a girl, damn it!" Nino complains as Jun places him gently on their bed.

"But you are mine," Jun says softly, giving Nino a light peck on his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Scribbled quickly for Riri. Also for Amandes.


End file.
